Bestfriend, Soulmate and The Love of My Life
by wabbitinthehole
Summary: Their love was lost, but now they're found it. Soundtrack of Brittana life. Check out my tumblr funfreakintastic-fiction I post the story with the song there so you're reading it in the right mood.
1. Chapter 1

_**Check out my tumblr funfreakintastic-fiction I post the story with the song there so you're reading it in the right mood.**_

_I'm singin' in the rain_

_Just singin' in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling_

_I'm happy again_

Brittany is on her way home from her studio when it's raining. She didn't bring an umbrella, but she doesn't mind. Brittany love rain, so she decided to keep walking in the rain. She always got this happy-weird-but-good mood when it's raining.

_I'm laughing at clouds_

_So dark above_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love_

_For love_

Her mind wandered to her high school year. She used to dancing in the rain with her favorite latina friend. Santana. It's been five years since they were together, Brittany going to New York to pursue her dream to becoming a professional dancer while Santana is going to Law School and stay in Ohio.

She remember how they used to leave their car in the school and choose to walk in the rain. It's one of the her favorite romantic thing that she got to do with Santana. Even with the fact that Santana don't like rain. She hate being soaked wet and cold, but its Brittany and she just can't say no to her. Yes she's whipped.

_Let the stormy clouds chase_

_Everyone from the place_

_Come on with the rain_

_I've a smile on my face_

"Come San! Come and get me," Brittany run to the sidewalk while Santana trying to chase her.

"Britt, wait up. Its raining. I don't want to catch cold and not being able to go to school tomorrow"

"Don't be such a baby San. Come on. Last person arrive at my house have to give a full night sweet lady kisses," Brittany said playfully but she really mean it. She know that she have a long legs, so she will beat her easily.

"Find by me," Santana sighed and try to put on her angry face but failed immediately as she smiled at her goofy friend.

_I walk down the lane_

_With a happy refrain_

_And singing_

_Singing in the rain_

_In the rain_

As she arrived at Brittany's house, Brittany already waiting for her at her door.

"Loser walk," Brittany teased her.

"Loser talk"

"What? I beat you. I got here first S," Britt said with a pout at her face.

"You're the one who gonna lose if you mocked me B. Don't be mean, or I won't give you sweet lady kisses"

"Anything for you my queen," and she take Santana's hand like a real gentlemen.

"We got to change first before I give you swe-" Brittany don't let Santana finish her sentence, she put Santana by her shoulder and take her inside her house and they're both can't help to laugh.

_I'm singin' in the rain_

_Just singin' in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling_

_I'm happy again_

She smiled at the memory and she realized how she really miss her. _'Gosh I'm freezing,'_ she talk to herself. She then decide to stop at her favorite coffee shop to get a cup of coffee and just enjoying the weather.

She order latte macchiato, non-fat milk, whipped cream, "It'll be ready in a moment. Please have a seat," the waiter said to her and she replied with a smile and say, "Thank you."

She take her usual spot at the coffee shop, by the window. She love that spot because she can watch people walk, laugh, doing interaction with the other, she just love watching people in non creepy way of course.

A few minute later, a waitresses come and put her coffee on the table. The waitresses look at her for a moment, she closed her eyes and open it again, not believing at what she saw.

"Brittany?," the waitresses said to her.

"Yes?," Brittany look up at the person who called her, her eyes went wide and she have a smile on her face while she look at her.

"Santana…"

_I'm laughing at clouds_

_So dark above_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love_

_For love…_

**Singing In The Rain - Jamie Cullum**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Check out my tumblr funfreakintastic-fiction I post the story with the song there so you're reading it in the right mood.**_

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that you eyes wander down_

_I wanna come too_

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

"Santana…," she smile at Santana, her best friend, her soul mate, the love of her life. They're both speechless when their eyes meet and for what it seems an eternity they look each other with a goofy ear-to-ear smile on their face, Brittany finally broke the gaze.

"I just thinking about you," she said, more like a whisper than a voice and she hope Santana didn't hear it, but she do.

"What?"

"Ummm nothing. Do you work here?," she asked trying to change the subject as she feel her cheek begin to pink flushed.

"Yes. What are doing here?"

"You must be new here"

"Yeah I just started yesterday. How do you know? Are you a sidekick now or what?"

Brittany chuckled at her confusion, "I live just two blocks from here and this is my favorite coffee shop. I know almost everybody who work in here," she answered, still not believing that she got to meet her again.

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

To be honest, Santana feel like she's flying. This happiness to see her blond best friend, she can't tell how happy she is.

After graduated from WMHS, they're say goodbye to each other. That's the most heart breaking day of her life. Of course they still in touch for the first two years, but then they were busy and soon they lost contact. Santana don't blame her for what happened, because she's been busy too. She's not a type of person who can open at anything, everything. She like to bottled up her feeling not letting anybody to see the real her.

Well except for Brittany of course, Brittany is the only one that she let in to her life, to see the real her. Only Brittany who can see a sweet, caring and loving Santana beneath her HBIC mask that she have to put while she's in school.

Brittany know that she's the only one who got the privilege to witnessing all the sweet stuff that Santana do. Only Brittany that can see her, the real her.

_I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

'_After today, I'm gonna love this coffee shop more than I love it before'_, Brittany think while she still have a smile plastered on her face. This is my chance to fix everything. This is my chance to get her back as my best friend, my soul mate, the love of my life.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine,_

_Now I'm shining too_

_Because, oh, because I've fallen quite hard over you_

"My shift is over in twenty minutes, you wanna wait for me? I think we have a lot of thing to catch up," Santana asked her with a hope in her eyes.

"Sure. I'll wait for you"

"Okay. I promise it won't be long," She said walking to take another order.

"I'll always waiting for you San," Brittany whisper to herself.

**-20 minutes later-**

"Okay now I'm all yours. What's up?"

"First of all, I miss you Santana," there's an unshed tears on her eyes, but not a sad tears like it was a few years ago, it's a happy tears.

"I miss you too Britt," Santana also have the same unshed tears as Brittany. But they're both have a smile on their face, a loving and caring smile that they're only share with each other.

"Sooo, what are you doing here in New York? Are you finished at Ohio Law School?"

"Well, they said New York have a greatest law school, so I study hard and got a scholarship here"

"That's amazing San!," Brittany squealed and reach for her hand across table.

They talk about anything, everything that has happen in their life. They talk like it was yesterday, they didn't bring anything about why they got lose contact. It doesn't matter anymore, knowing that they still have each other its all that matter.

"So any boyfriend? Girlfriend? Ex's?," Santana ask, not sure if she want to know or not.

"No girlfriend, no boyfriend, no ex's, even no best friend, I got a lot of friend. Just no best friend," Brittany answered, she look at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

_If I didn't know you,_

_I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't love you,_

_I'd rather be alone _

Santana feel her relieve as she hear Brittany answer, because that's exactly how she feel at this past few years.

_I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_All of the while, all of the while it was you_

**Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop - Landon Pigg_  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

****Check out my tumblr funfreakintastic-fiction I post the story with the song there so you're reading it in the right mood.****

**Six years ago**

"Alright guys, are you ready to perform your song?," Mr. Shue asked as he entered the choir room.

"Me and Santana have a perfect song Mr. Shue," Brittany raised her hand.

"A we all know, this week's assignment is about future, so Britt and I gonna sing the perfect song for this assignment," Santana said.

"Is it a song about lesbian lover? That's hot," Puck said and wandered his eyes on both of them.

"Shut it Noah," Santana is about to come at him, when she feel Mr. Shue holding her back.

"Are you ready guys?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

Brittany walk toward the piano and begin to play some jazzy note.

**Santana :**

_Next year_

_Things are gonna change_

_Gonna drink less beer_

_And start all over again_

**Brittany :**

_Gonna read more books_

_Gonna keep up with the news_

_Gonna learn how to cook_

_And spend less money on shoes_

**Santana :**

_Gonna pay my bills on time_

_File my mail away, everyday_

_Only drink the finest wine_

_And call my gran every Sunday_

_Well resolutions_

_Well baby they come and go_

_Will I do any of these things?_

_The answers probably no_

**Brittany :**

_But if there's one thing, I must do_

_Despite my greatest fears_

_I'm gonna say to you_

_How I've felt all of these years_

**Both :**

_Next year_

_Next year_

After their singing that part, Brittany is playing the piano with doubled up beat and Santana start to dance some jazz. She pulled Quinn to join her dancing, they're both start to move, twirling each other and the other members is begin to start singing together.

**Both :**

_I'm gonna tell you how I feel_

_I'm gonna tell you how I feel_

And the others start to join them dancing. Mr. Shue is laughed with them.

**Brittany :**

_Well resolutions_

_Well baby they come and go_

_Will I do any of these things?_

_The answers probably no_

**Santana :**

_But if there's one thing, I must do_

_Despite my greatest fears_

_I'm gonna say to you_

_How I've felt all of these years_

**Both :**

_Next year_

_Next year_

_Next year_

They finished the song and everybody is compliment them. "Great performance guys," Mr. Shue hugged them both.

"Well, that's our resolution for next year, but you know I still don't know if I can do all of that stuff," Santana laugh and Brittany just smile at her and hug her.

**Present**

"Of course I remember that song, we were great Britt. Our performance is the best performance of the week"

"Yeah. But I still can't keep up with the news and still can't cook," Brittany pout.

Santana just laughed at her best friend and cuddling next to her.

**A/N : Well since Brittany is play piano in rumor, I think that she actually can play the piano :D**

**Jamie Cullum - Next Year**


	4. Chapter 4

**Check out my tumblr funfreakintastic-fiction I post the story with the song there so you're reading it in the right mood.**

"Britt, come back here. I'm cold," Santana pout as she suddenly missing the blonde's warmth.

"Look its raining San," Brittany open her window and greeted by the rain and a cloudy day.

"My point exactly. Now get here, I'm cold," Brittany chuckled at her friend childishness. "Get up San, we promise we're gonna see Quinn and Rachel for brunch. Now get up!," she slapped her friend's arm playfully.

"Get up or I'm going to tickle you," she get to her tickling position.

"Okay okay I'm up I'm up," Santana sighed. How is possible, they don't see each other for five freaking years and she still loosing an argument with Brittany. _'Am I still whipped? Damn'_, she cursed herself.

_We'll can't you see that it's just raining?_

_There ain't no need to go outside_

_But baby, you hardly even notice_

_When I try to show_

_This song is meant to keep ya_

_From doing what you're supposed to_

_Like waking up too early_

_Maybe we can sleep in_

_I'll make you banana pancakes_

_Pretend like it's the weekend now_

"Can we call them and tell that we will see them tomorrow? It must be freezing outside"

"No. A promise is a promise San," Santana then grabbed Brittany's phone and scrolled down searching for Quinn's number.

"Brittany, where are you? We've been waiting here for forty five minute"

"This is Santana's speaking. And good morning to you too Quinn," Santana smirked at the sound of her annoyed friend. "How about you and Berry come to Britt's place? I'll cook."

"Are you going to make your famous guacamole for brunch?"

"No. I'm making banana pancakes. But I can make that guacamole if you want, maybe for snack while we're watching some movie"

"Sounds good. But, wait is Santana Lopez just tell me she want to do the nice thing for me?," Quinn mocked her playfully.

"Shut it Fabray before I'm changing my mind"

"Hahaha okay we'll be there in 10"

After she hung up her phone, she go to the kitchen and find Brittany is making coffee, "Its all set. Quinn and Rachel gonna have brunch's here"

"What?"

"I called Quinn with your phone and tell that we can have brunch. I'll make banana pancakes and guacamole"

"Yeaay my favorite! Okay. But you're a sneaky sneaky girl S," Brittany pout but failed as she can't help to smiling at her.

_And we can pretend it all the time, yeah_

_Can't you see that it's just raining_

_There ain't no need to go outside_

"Quinn, Rachel," Brittany greeted them with a big hug, "Oh I miss you guys"

"we're miss you too Britt. Where's Santana?"

"In here," she popped her head from the kitchen, "Pancakes will be ready in few minute"

"Hmm smells good. I'll help setting the table," Rachel said to Brittany.

They're enjoying the pancakes and having a little catch up of what happen in their life. Rachel is a broadway singer now, Quinn is a designer and of course they're together now. Santana ask her about the other New Direction member and Kurt is also work as a designer, Mercedes is a singer, well duh she got a great voice that Santana hate to admit.

They spend the day talking and watch some movie. Quinn and Rachel then go home at 4. As they left, Santana and Brittany clean the kitchen and do the dishes.

Somehow they're both feel so right doing this kinda stuff. Maybe they should live together? Yes, but they want to take it slow. They're just met again after five years, they're have to take this slowly but serious.

_But just maybe_

_Halaka ukulele mama made a baby_

_Really don't mind the practice_

'_Cause you're my little lady_

_Lady, lady love me_

'_cause I love to lay here lazy_

_We could close the curtains_

_Pretend like there's no world outside_

They're both laying on the couch, cuddling close to each other. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist from behind and tucked her head under her chin. They watch some random tv show but not really paying attention to the show. They just absorbed the comfortable feeling they got from each other.

This is feels right, just like the old times when they're always stay at each other house and can't sleep without cuddling.

_And can't you see that it's just raining?_

_There ain't no need to go outside_

_Ain't no need, ain't no need_

_Can't you see, can't you see?_

_Rain all day and I don't mind_

_Telephone singing ringing_

_It's really, don't pick it up_

_We don't need to_

_We got everything we need right here_

_And everything we need is enough_

"Hello"

"Hi Britt"

"Quinn, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just want to call you"

"You just got home from my place Q. You already miss me don't you?," Brittany is chuckled and she can hear Quinn is chuckled on the other side

"I just want to say that we're having a great time with you and Santana B,"

"Yeah we're having a good time too. Its really nice to see you guys again"

"How about dinner at my place on weekend? I'm gonna call the other and we can have some kind of reunion"

"That's great Q. Okay count us in"

"Okay then see you on weekend. Bye"

"Bye," as she hung up, she feel a pair of arms around her waist, "Come back cuddling B, please," Santana pleaded and Brittany just can't say no to that.

_Just so easy_

_When the whole world fits inside your arms_

_Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm?_

_Wake up slow, wake up slow_

**Jack Johnson - Banana Pancakes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Check out my tumblr funfreakintastic-fiction I post the story with the song there so you're reading it in the right mood.**

**Nationals six years ago**

**New Direction :**

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred moments so dear_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

They're in their last nationals as a member of New Direction, before some of them graduate from WMHS. It's the last number that they're perform, also the last year for Santana and Brittany together before their going to pursue their dream.

**New Direction :**

_In daylights, in sunsets_

_In midnights, in cups of coffee_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife_

_In Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

They're gonna miss this moment, a moment that they share together. They're been through a lot and it make them a solid team. Even with Puck and Finn who still don't talk to each other after all the baby drama, they seems to forget about it today and sing as a team.

**New Direction :**

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

**Mercedes :**

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

**Tina :**

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred journeys to plan_

**Quinn :**

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

**Santana :**

_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_

**Artie :**

_In truths that she learned_

He look at Santana, she had a pretty rough year. When she outed by Finn and her abuela won't accept her for being her. But now she can smile, she don't have to lying to herself anymore. She got to be honest with her own feeling.

**Finn :**

_Or in times that he cried_

Mike smile at him. He's happy now because his father finally let him go to the dance school. It's been a long road, the arguing, the tears, the heart breaking knowing his father pushed him to become a doctor.

But know he's smiling.

**Sam :**

_In bridges he burned_

_Or the way that she died_

**New Direction :**

_It's time now, to sing out_

_Though the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate_

_Remember a year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love_

(**Rachel** : Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love)

_Remember the love_

(**Tina** : _You Know that life is a gift from up above_)

_Remember the love_

(**Rachel** : _Share love, give love, spread love_)

_Measure in love_

(**Mercedes** : _Measure, measure your life in love_)

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

The audience give them a standing ovation. Mr. Shue look at them proud, he can't believe that this is their last year together. He's gonna miss them so much, their laugh, their smile, their cry, their fight.

After they're finished the song, they're all go to backstage, some of them were crying. A happy-sad cry. Everything will be different after this, they all have to live in a real life, they have to say goodbye to the dream life.

After this, they're on their own. Maybe they'll still gonna see each other, but that won't be same. They're gonna miss performing a number, singing on stage and dancing together.

Welcome to the real life…

**Rent - Seasons Of Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Check out my tumblr funfreakintastic-fiction I post the story with the song there so you're reading it in the right mood.**

After their graduation, Brittany is moving to New York. They still text each other and send an email but they're don't really can have time to make a call. Slowly but sure, they're both lose contact with each other.

_I waited till I saw the sign_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I left you by the house of fun_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

**From : Brittbritt xx . com**

**To : Santana_L xx . com**

Hi San, what are you doing? I miss you, there's no one can understand me like you do San, they all laugh at me when I told them that dolphin is just a gay shark You know its true don't you San?

I got lost on my way to studio this morning, I bring a map just like you told me and I still got lost

I need you to walk me to studio, just like how you always walk me to class at high school. I never got lost when I'm with you.

Btw, I found a great coffee shop near my place. Its only two blocks away. I'm gonna take you there if you visit me, you'll gonna love the place San.

People said New York is a fun place, but it's isn't fun without you. I miss you San.

I gotta go, I have class in five minute.

I miss you xx

-B

_When I saw the break of day_

_I wished that I could fly away_

'_Stead of kneeling in the sand_

_Catching teardrops in my hand_

**From : Santana_L xx . com**

**To : Brittbritt xx . com**

Wow that's a lot of sad emoticon in one email B, no me gusta. Don't be sad please B, I hate that I can't be there when you need me. If I'm there, I'm gonna go all Lima Height to all the people who disagree with you.

I hate for being apart from you. I don't even bother to try to make friend here B, I just feel like I don't need anybody but you. I can't even imagine my life without you B, gosh I'm such a sap LOL

But its true, I miss you too, I really miss you. I can't wait to see you, when I got a break I'm going to visit you B.

I miss you too.

Love always

-S

_My heart is drenched in wine_

_But you'll be on my mind_

_Forever _

**From : Brittbritt xx . com**

**To : Santana_L xx . com**

Saaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn….

I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you

I miss you

-B

_Out across the endless sea_

_I will die in ecstasy_

_But I'll be a bag of bones_

_Driving down the road alone_

**From : Brittbritt xx . com**

**To : Santana_L xx . com**

Dear Santana,

Where have you been? You don't reply any of my emails. I'm getting worried, are you okay San? Is everything okay? I miss you everyday. What happen with us? I miss being us San

Please reply my email.

Love,

-B

_My heart is drenched in wine_

_But you'll be on my mind_

_Forever _

**From : Santana_L xx . com**

**To : Brittbritt xx . com**

I'm sorry Britt, I just been busy with some stuff.

I'm okay, don't worry about me

Talk to you later.

-S

_Something has to make you run_

_I didn't know why I didn't come_

_My field is empty as a drum_

_I don't know I didn't come_

_I don't know I didn't come_

_I don't know I didn't come_

**Norah Jones - Don't Know Why**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Check out my tumblr funfreakintastic-fiction I post the story with the song there so you're reading it in the right mood.**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRITTANYYYYY!," they all practically screamed at her. Its her birthday and Santana have all planned out with the other New Direction member. Well, they're supposed to meet last week at Quinn's place, but since Brittany birthday is only a week away so they decided to make a surprise for her and having a reunion together.

"Wow thank's guys but I stop screaming, I don't wanna be deaf on my birthday," she laughed and hug her friends.

"I was really upset you know when you cancelled the reunion last week," she told Quinn.

"Well, it's a part of the plan. Santana's plan actually"

"You have a plan to making me upset San?," Brittany pout at her.

"We'', that's not really the plan but in the end we all make you happy aren't we?"

"Well, yeah," She said hugging her best friend in a tight embrace.

_Do you remember the 21__st__ night of September?_

_Love was changing the mind of pretenders_

_While chasing the clouds away_

Brittany remember her 5th birthday.

-flashback-

Its September 20th and she's having her birthday tomorrow, Santana always there to celebrate it with her but this time will be different because Santana is sick, she's been in a hospital for a week now.

"Mom, is Santana gonna come home soon? Tomorrow is my birthday and I don't wanna have a party if Santana not here," five year old Brittany is pouting at her mother.

"I don't know Britt, I'll ask her mother when is she gonna come home"

"Okay," she walked away with her head hung low. She just wanna be with her best friend on her birthday.

_Our hearts were ringing_

_In the key that our soul were singing_

_As we danced in the night_

_Remember, how the stars stole the night away_

Today is the day, it's Brittany's birthday and her party start at 4pm. It's 3.30pm and there's still no sign from Santana, she run to her house and knock at the door but there's no one home. She feels like her she's gonna crying and she run back to her house.

"Britt, honey where are you from?"

"Santana's house is empty mom"

"Oh baby, she still in the hospital isn't she? It's okay. Look all of your friends is here to celebrate your birthday. Let's have some fun shall we?," her mom said as she lean and kiss Brittany's forehead.

The party was fun, she got a beautiful Barbie doll from Quinn. The other kids was having fun, but not with Brittany. She just want the party is over so she can curled up in her bed.

It's 8pm when her mom knocking at her bedroom door, "Britt, there's someone who want to meet you"

"Happy birthday B," Santana said with a shy smile.

"SANTANAAA," Brittany run through her and hugging her tight, "San, you're warm."

Santana just giggled at her friend. She's still sick actually but she really want to be with Brittany for her birthday and she have to promise to her parents that she will rest at home until she's healthy again.

"I'm sorry I'm late"

"Its okay, you're here and its all that matter," she then dragged Santana outside her house, "Let's see the stars San"

They're laying on the grass, link their pinkies and just look at the stars, its their favorite thing. They used to make a shape from the stars and they can do it for hours.

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Ba de ya, say do you remember_

_Ba de ya, dancing in September_

_Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

_My thoughts are with you_

_Holding hands with your heart to see you_

_Only blue talk and love_

_Remember, how we knew love was here to stay_

"Britt, where were you? Are you going somewhere?," Santana tapped Brittany's shoulder,

"I just remember my 5th birthday, when you just come at my house straight from the hospital," They smiled at the memories.

"Yeah, I have to begged at my father to get out from the hospital you know"

"I wanna spend my birthday with you San, I was run to your house but no one home"

"Yeah? You really do that? I'm sorry I make you sad B," She said as she kissed her cheek softly.

"I got you a present," Santana said as she pulled the box out of her pocket.

It's a beautiful silver bracelet with a star shape bandul.

"San, its beautiful. Thank you"

"Not as beautiful as you B," she leaned forward to kiss her.

_Now December found the love that we shared in September_

_Only Blue talk and love_

_Remember, the true love we share today_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Ba de ya, say do you remember_

_Ba de ya, dancing in September_

_Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

_There was a_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Ba de ya, say do you remember_

_Ba de ya, dancing in September_

_Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny days_

"Come on lets join the others. They're playing twister while Rachel and Quinn singing," she took her hand and led her to the living room, where their friends laugh and dancing together.

'_Thank you for this greatest gift for my birthday God,'_ Brittany smiling and ready to dancing with them.

_Now our bell was ringing, aha_

_Our souls were singing_

_Do you remember every cloudy day, yau_

_There was a_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Ba de ya, say do you remember_

_Ba de ya, dancing in September_

_Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Ba de ya, say do you remember_

_Ba de ya, dancing in September_

_Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny days_


	8. Chapter 8

_You were her only girl_

_The most precious thing in her world_

_And I know it makes you cry_

_That you never got to say goodbye_

"Santana what's wrong?," Brittany wraps her hands around Santana's shoulder as she look at her crying.

"My mom get into hospital. I have to go to Ohio B"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My dad won't tell me over the phone, but I think its serious"

"Do you want me to come to Ohio with you?"

"Sure B. That's great. Thanks," Brittany said as she wipe her tears and hug her "Everything is gonna be okay San."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Santana where are you?"

"I'm on my way home dad. How's mom?"

"She's….. Just please come as soon as possible mija, we all waiting for you"

"Okay dad. See you soon. Tell mom I love her"

Santana buried her face to her hand, Brittany hear she's sobbing and reach out for her hand. Santana grip her hand tight as she feel like her life is depend on it.

When they're arrived at hospital, they see everybody's there. Her aunt, uncle, even her abuela. Santana look at them with confusion.

"Dad, tell me what's going on"

"Your mom got cancer mija. She don't have much time," Santana is now crying hard, Brittany just hold her tight and murmuring something that she think can help Santana to calm.

Her father ask the others to leave the room and give her some time with her mother.

Santana's heart wrenched as she saw her mother, she look so thin, so pale and she just want to cry but she know she have to be strong for her mom.

_You were just running out of time_

_To say what was on your mind_

_You never wanted her to leave_

_And mom, I know it makes you grief_

"Mom….." Santana don't believing her voice. She just want to cry.

"Come here honey," her mom patted the bed next to her. She climbed on the bed and soon she feel the warmth of her mom's hand around her waist.

"How are you honey?"

"I should be the one who ask you mom," and they're both chuckled.

"I'm fine mom, just a little tired. My classes are crazy this semester"

"Don't push yourself too hard honey, I don't want you to get sick. But I don't have to worry about that am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have Brittany to take care of you when you're sick"

Santana laughed at her mom's word, "That's true. I have the most amazing girlfriend in the whole world mom"

"Well, should I talk to her?"

"About what?"

"About 'if you hurt my daughter's heart, I will endz you'"

"Mom, you're kidding right?" They both laugh. A whole heart laugh, although Santana know this maybe the last time she can laugh with her mom.

They're both lay in comfortable silence, her mom run her finger through Santana's hair. It's her favorite thing.

"Honey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course mom"

"Are you happy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you happy with what you've got now? I mean, you got into law school that you always wanted, you even got a scholarship to New York. You have Brittany, the love of your life"

"Yeah mom, I'm happy. I surrounded by the people who really care about me. But that's not enough, I can tell that I'm happy if I can make you proud mom"

"Oh mija, you always make me proud. From the day you were born, you already make me proud honey"

In Santana's mind she feel like she's scream at her mom _'why you talk like you're dying? You're not dying'_, but the reality hit her with the worse possibility.

"You must be tired San, go to sleep," her mom said and keep run her finger through Santana's hair until she's fall asleep, "I love you mija."

"I love you mom," this time she let her tears fall freely in her cheek.

_But why don't we celebrate the moment you shared, yeah_

'_Cuz now she's watching over you_

_It's true_

_And you know it too_

On Santana's mom funeral, Brittany never leave her side. Even when Santana is yell at her and tell her that she's okay and she just have to back the fuck off.

Santana was never good showing her feeling in front of people, well except for her family and Brittany. Today she don't care. She's crying, her mom is gone and she have no idea how to cope with that.

When she feel she can't take it anymore, she run to her house and cry. Brittany and Quinn found her in her parent's bedroom, clutching at her mom's clothes. She already miss her, she miss her smell.

Brittany and Quinn can't do anything, they just hold her tight afraid that she's gonna hurt herself.

_Just let her go_

_If you can't take the pain_

_Of a broken heart_

_Just let her go_

A week after her mom's funeral, Santana already back to New York and Brittany decide to stay at her place for as much that she'll need her.

"B, please don't leave me," she pleaded at Brittany, her eyes is puffy and red from crying too much.

"I will never leave you San. We're pinky promise since we're four that we will be together forever. I lost you once and I will never lost you again," Brittany never see Santana in this state. She's so scared to be alone, so vulnerable.

"I can't handle loosing the people that I love again Britt, I'm scared"

"Don't scare san, I'm here. I'll never leave you. I'm always here San"

"I miss her B, please tell me how to live without her," Santana begin to crying again and all the thing that Brittany can do is hold her, because she have no idea how to answer her question.

_I know it feels as though hope is gone_

_And it hurts to think of moving on_

_But she'd never want to see you sad_

_Even though I know this hurts so bad_

"San, your mom have been so strong and you have to be strong for her too. You don't want to make her sad don't you? You want to make her proud right?" Santana just nod.

"Then don't cry San, I hate seeing you cry and I know your mom is hating it too. I'm sure she want to see you smile and happy and laugh. That's Santana she used to know"

Santana realized that Britt is right. She never want to disappoint her mom and if she still like this, she know that she disappoint her.

She have Brittany and she love her so much, she have her friends, her family and her dad. 'I'm gonna be fine,' Santana told herself.

_Devoted a life to you_

_And helped raise the grandson too_

_And now I hope you realized_

_That I'll always be there by your side_

_But why don't we celebrate the moment you shared, yeah_

'_Cuz now she's watching over you_

_It's true_

_And you know it too_

_Just let her go_

_If you can't take the pain_

_Of a broken heart_

_Just let her go_

Here they are on her graduation day, she look at her father and Brittany and she's smile. She have the love that she need.

'_Look mom, this is for you,' _she whispered to herself.

"We're so proud of you mija," her father hug her, "and I'm sure your mother too"

"Yeah dad. I know she's proud," she said smiling, the first smile that come from her heart.

_You never knew how much she tried to fight it_

_And when you needed her around, she'd be there_

_But you can reassure yourself that she's at ease_

_And that's why it's time for you to_

_Just let her go_

_If you can't take the pain_

_Of a broken heart_

_Just let her go_

**I pour my heart out in this story. This is actually about my mother and I dedicated to her. It's been six years since she's gone and I'm still learning how to live without her.**

**Love your mom guys, don't forget to tell her 'I love you' everyday **


	9. Chapter 9

**The aftermath of they're both got separated after their graduation.**

"Just go!," They're both crying in Britt's apartment. "Please San, just go."

Santana stubbornly stand still in Britt's living room, "No, what I did is unforgivable B, but let me fix this. I can fix this. Trust me."

"You're the one who said we'll going through this together, you're the one who convinced me that we can make this work. A whole this living separately thing, you're the one who convince me to go to New York and now you came and tell me that we should take a break? That is bullshit!"

Santana never see Brittany that furious and now she sees it and she's the one who make her mad.

"Please Santana just leave me alone. If this is what you want then fine"

_You cannot quit me so quickly_

_Is no hope in you for me_

_No corner you could squeeze me_

_But I got all the time for you, love_

"Britt, please. If I walk through that door, I don't know when will I see you again. I don't know if you want to see me again"

Brittany can't even look at Santana, she just want to be alone for now. So go to her bedroom and locked the door, leaving Santana alone in the living room.

_The space between the tears we cry_

_Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more_

_The space between the wicked lies we tell_

_And the hope to keep safe from the pain_

Santana can't forgive herself for what she did to Brittany, she just want to stay there forever until Brittany want to talk to her but she know that just useless. All she want is just to hold her and make her pain go away. Oh wait, she's the one who cause the pain.

'Shit! I'm screwed' she cursed herself. She walk to Brittany's bedroom, "I'm sorry Britt, I love you," she hope that Brittany will hear her and after that she walk out from Brittany's apartment.

_But will I hold you again?_

'_Hi this is Brittany, leave a message'_ …beep…

'_B, it's me again. Please call me. I miss you. So much.' _Its been a week since their break and Brittany still haven't return any of Santana calls, emails, and texts.

The day Santana got her scholarship to New York, she really want to tell Brittany, she really want to make their relationship work again. She moved to apartment around Brittany's neighborhood, she just want to see her best friend, soul mate and the love of her life again but Brittany is nowhere to be found. She found out that Britt is moved out and she never feel more broken.

_These fickle, fuddled words confuse me_

_Like, will it rain today?_

_Waste the hours with talking, talking_

_These twisted games we're playing_

Its raining and she know how much Britt love rain. She missed how they will cuddling on the couch when its raining, just spending time together talking about random stuff or just enjoying a comfortable silent hold each other.

She love Britt more than she ever love anything in this world, Brittany is her world. Her whole world. She can't handle the guilt anymore. She wish that she can get distracted by her college but no, she always thinking about that day everyday. That day when she broke Brittany's heart, when she broke they're heart.

She try to keep herself busy everyday so she won't think about it. If college is not enough to keep her busy, then she got to find something else to do. She have to find a job, a part time job just to keep her busy so se got a job at the coffee shop.

_We're strange allies with warring hearts_

_What a wild-eyed beast you'll be_

_The space between the wicked lies we tell_

_And hope to keep safe from the pain_

"You can start work here next week Santana," the owner told her

"Thanks a lot Sir," with that she walk out from the coffee shop and go home, but what she didn't know is that coffee shop is Brittany's favorite place to spend the day.

'_Is that Santana? No. I must be delusional' _Brittany said to herself. She miss Santana so much. Even with the fact that she just make her broken heart, deep down inside she still love her. She miss her.

_But will I hold you again?_

_Will I hold?_

Brittany in the other hand is just as much miserable as Santana, she been pushed to handle her loss alone, nobody understand her like Santana. She's her other half. Moved out and change her number are not help her to forget Santana.

_Look at us spinning out in the madness of a roller coaster_

_You know you went off like the Devil's in a church_

_In the middle of a crowded room_

_All we can do, my love is hope we don't rake this ship down_

Brittany was never a party girl, she only go to a party if Santana was there. The only thing that make her want to go to a party is she can dance around Santana and to make sure that no one can ever touch Santana except her, not even the jocks want to mess with her.

She can switch mode from Brittany to a very protective Brittany when it come to Santana.

And now, here she is in her college friends party and she just can help to remember the time she and Santana have when they're go to a party. They were always be a center of attention, of course cause they both hot and sexy.

'_This really can help at all, I really have to get out from here' _Britt think to herself and going home.

_But the space between when you're smiling high_

_Is where you'll me if I get to go_

_The space between the bullets in our firefight_

_Is when I'll be hiding, waiting for you_

She then go to her favorite place, she decided to have some coffee and clear her head. She really need to get Santana out of her head.

_The rain that falls splash in your heart_

_Ran like sadness down the window into your room_

_The space between our wicked lies_

_Is where we hope to keep safe from pain_

Its raining outside and she this is her second cups of coffee. She sit by the window when she saw a girl with brunette hair walked out from a bookstore across the street.

'_Gosh I really been delusional lately'_ she really want to go to some place where she can't find a brunette that look like her love of her life. But she don't be delusional, that's really Santana who walked out from the bookstore. They're so close to find each other once again and forever this time.

_Take my hand cause we walking out of here_

_Oh, right out of here, love is all we need, dear_

A few days later when Brittany sit alone at her usual spot by the window in her favorite coffee shop, she saw Santana and this time she make sure that she's not just being delusional.

"Umm hey Jack, can I ask you something?," she ask one of the waiter there.

"Sure B, what's up?"

"Do you have a new waitresses? I saw a girl served a coffee here but I haven't seen here before"

"Yes, she just start couple days ago"

"What she's name?"

"Santana. Is everything okay? Why are you asking?"

"Nothing just curious. Thanks Jack. I gotta go"

"Sure. Take care."

_The space between what's wrong and right_

_Is where you'll find me hiding for you_

_The space between your heart and mine_

_Is the space we'll fill with time_

'_That's her. That's really her. I miss her so much. I'll see you tomorrow San'_ she stole a quick glance at the brunette and smile. She can't wait to talk to her again. Maybe this time will be different.

_The space between_

_The space between_


	10. Chapter 10

**Present Day (Brittana IM)**

_**I woke up this morning, you were the first thing on my mind**_

_**I don't know where it came from, all I know is I need you in my life**_

_**You make me feel like I can be a better woman**_

_**If you just say you wanna take this friendship to another place**_

_My Sanny : Good morning my beautiful B.. xx_

Sweet BrittBritt : Good morning San..

_My Sanny : Did I wake you?_

Sweet BritBritt : Yes, but I love to woken up by you :*

_My Sanny : You goof!_

Sweet BritBritt : You love me…

_My Sanny : Hmmm true_

Sweet BritBritt : What are you doing waken up so early San?

_My Sanny : I had a dream about you and I can't stop thinking about you_

Sweet BritBritt : Hmm such a sap. Look who's talking.

_My Sanny : Yeah yeah I'm gonna get breakfast. You should get some breakfast too baby_

Sweet BritBritt : What do you have for breakfast?

_My Sanny : Umm eggs and bacon_

Sweet BritBritt : Sounds good. I'll have pancakes then.

_My Sanny : Okay. Text you later babe. Xx_

_**Can I walk with you through your life?**_

_**Can I lay with you as your wife?**_

_**Can I be your friend till the end?**_

_**Can I walk with you through your life?**_

_My Sanny : Are you done with your b'fast B?_

Sweet BritBritt : Yes. What are you doing now?

_My Sanny : Thinking about you ;)_

Sweet BritBritt : Aww San I'm blushing. I'm redder than a tomato :D

_My Sanny : I bet you look so cute. Did you miss me today?_

Sweet BritBritt : No.

_My Sanny : _

Sweet BritBritt : Not just today. I miss you everyday. xx

_My Sanny : Dork!_

Sweet BritBritt : Your favorite dork. Admit it.

_My Sanny : *sigh* Yes my queen. You're my favorite dork in the whole dork world_

Sweet BritBritt : San, how come you don't come to my place today?

_My Sanny : I think I just want to lay down on my bed today B, enjoying this weather_

Sweet BritBritt : You don't want to cuddle with me?

_My Sanny : Aww babe, come on. You know cuddling with you is my favorite thing in the whole world_

Sweet BritBritt : So? What are you waiting? Come here pleaseeee.. Pleaseee *puppies-eyes pout*

_My Sanny : Thank God you're not here B. I can't resist that pout LOL_

Sweet BritBritt : Fine. Go lay down all day

_My Sanny : I love you._

Sweet BritBritt : I'm mad at you

_My Sanny : No you don't…_

Sweet BritBritt : Shush! I'm trying.

_My Sanny : You're cute xxxx_

_**You've got me wondering, if you know that I am wondering about you**_

_**The feeling is so strong that I can't imagine you're not feeling it too**_

_**You've known me long enough to trust that I want what's best for you**_

_**If you wanna be happy then I am the one that you should give your heart to**_

_My Sanny : I'm thinking about future_

Sweet BritBritt : Am I in your future?

_My Sanny : Of course._

Sweet BritBritt : Tell me about it

_My Sanny : Well, I'm thinking we should move in together to a big house with a huge backyard. I'm gonna be a badass lawyer and you'll gonna be a super hot dancer._

Sweet BritBritt : I don't care about that S.

Sweet BritBritt : All I care for the future is to be Mrs. Lopez-Pierce

_My Sanny : Really B? You really want that?_

Sweet BritBritt : Of course San. I've waiting for that moment since we were kids.

_My Sanny : Soon baby. Soon._

Sweet BritBritt : Are we having a dog? Or cat? How many children are we going to have S?

_My Sanny : Dog, cat I don't care B. Whatever you want._

_My Sanny : How about 2 kids? One boy and one girl?_

Sweet BritBritt : That's awesome S. What are they're names?

_My Sanny : We have a few years to figure out their names B._

Sweet BritBritt : How about Duckie for our baby boy and Jackie for the baby girl

_My Sanny : We're not having Duckie as our children's name Britt._

Sweet BritBritt : Why not? It's cute

_My Sanny : No, it is not. You're the one who cute_

_**Can I walk with you through your life?**_

_**Can I lay with you as your wife?**_

_**Can I be your friend till the end?**_

_**Can I walk with you through your life?**_

_**Now everyday ain't gonna be like the summer day**_

_**Being in love for real, it ain't like movie screen**_

_**But I can tell you all the drama aside you**_

_**And I can find what the world been looking for forever**_

_**Friendship and love together…..**_

_My Sanny : B, will you promise me something?_

Sweet BritBritt : Anything San…

_My Sanny : Don't leave me_

Sweet BritBritt : I won't and I can't even if I'm try. I'm too much in love with you to leave you.

_My Sanny : *blushing*_

Sweet BritBritt : I wish I was there to tease you LOL

_My Sanny : HEY! You ruining the moment…_

Sweet BritBritt : Ups sorry. But it's true S. I love you so much.

Sweet BritBritt : Can I ask you?

_My Sanny : Of course_

Sweet BritBritt : When are you going to propose me?

_**Can I walk with you through your life?**_

_**Can I lay with you as your wife?**_

_**Can I be your friend till the end?**_

_**Can I walk with you through your life?**_

_My Sanny : …_

Sweet BrittBritt : ?

_My Sanny : Ummmmmm…_

Sweet BrittBritt : You can't answer my question S?

_My Sanny : I…I um…_

_**Can I walk with you**_

_**through your life till the day**_

_**That the world stops turning?**_

_**Can I walk with you**_

_**Till the day that my heart stops beating**_

_**Beating**_

Sweet BrittBritt : It's okay if don't want to answer it San

_My Sanny : It's not that B_

Sweet BrittBritt : Then What is it?

_My Sanny : I'm uh…..ummmm_

_**Can I, can I walk with you through your life?**_

_**Can I walk with you**_

_**Till the day that birds no longer take flight?**_

_**Till the moon is underwater**_

_**Can I walk with you?**_

_**Can I walk with you?**_

_My Sanny : I'll be there in 15 to kiss you senseless Brittany Susan Pierce_

_**This is the moment I've been waiting for**_

_**Can I walk with you?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Santana, Quinn and Rachel are having lunch together.

"San, are you waiting for someone?," Quinn asked her because she keep checking her phone.

"Ummm no. I just… It's Brittany"

"What's wrong with B?"

"Umm I'm waiting for her call or text whatever never mind"

"Geez San, it's only two hours since she left. Whipped much huh?"

"Shut it Berry!"

"Hey, be nice to my girl," Quinn slapped her arm playfully and Santana sighed, "I just miss her. Why can't we just lay in bed all day? It's Sunday, why she have to go to some stupid dancing practice? She don't need practice, she's a great dancer"

Quinn and Rachel just laugh at their friend antics.

_Now, I can't stop checking my phone_

_Cause maybe you called, maybe you called._

_I play cool but everyone knows_

_I'm falling falling, falling, falling_

"Hey guys, hi baby," Brittany said as she hug Quinn and Rachel and give Santana quick peck on her lips.

"Thank God you're here B, Santana start to act like she forget to take her medicine or something and we're scared," Quinn says playfully.

"Nah, she just miss me," Brittany have this huge grin on her face as she saw Santana red flushed face.

"Stop making fun of me, or…."

"Or what babe?" She give her lover a soft and tender kiss on her lips.

Santana just stared at her, shocked at her sudden action.

"Or what?" Britt ask her again.

"I forget what I wannna say, nothing important"

"Oooh Lopez, you're so whipped," and they all laugh together, well except Santana of course.

'_Geez hold It together Lopez. What's wrong with you today?'_ Santana mentally slapped herself

_My friend are gonna cloud me_

_They're gonna tell everyone I'm whipped, whipped, whipped_

_I'm whipped, whipped, whipped_

_But I don't even care cause, you make me feel like I'm shit shit shit_

_Shit shit shit_

They're cuddling on the couch and watching Sweet Valley High, Santana don't know what happen to her today. She seems to can't take her eyes away from Brittany.

"What's wrong? Something on my face?," Brittany asked her.

"Actually yes"

"Where? What is it?

"Right here," Santana said as she kiss Brittany all over her face, "and its called beauty." Brittany blushed furiously and slap her arm playfully.

"Awww stop it San you make me blushed"

"But its true B, You're so beautiful. I can't get enough of you"

_So here's another love song_

_Here's another love song_

_Here's another love song, but this one, this one's about you_

_So here's another love song_

_Here's another love song_

_Here's another love song, but this one, this one's about you_

Santana and Quinn are having lunch together, she's gonna ask Q something and she's really nervous about it.

"Come on San, spill it. Are we just sitting here or what?"

"Ummm okay but you have to promise me something. You can't tell about this to anyone, even Rachel"

"Okay I promise. What is it?"

Santana pulled a black velvet box from her pocket, "I'm gonna give this to B, what do you think?"

Quinn gasped, "You're gonna proposed her?"

"No. Not yet. It's a promise ring"

"But you're gonna propose her right?"

"Of course I will. She's my future and I can't imagine live in a life without her in it"

"Whipped Santana is whipped," Quinn can't help to laugh.

"Yeah yeah maybe I am whipped or whatever"

Quinn continue to laugh as she saw her friend's face red.

"You gonna help me right?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind? Quinn Fabray at your service ma'am"

_I know I'm moving to fast_

_But I can't help myself for tryin to tell myself to slow down, slow down_

_And I feel like I'm 10 years old_

_But there's nothing I can do to stop thinking about you, I'm falling in love and I'm proud_

When Brittany come home, she found her apartment empty she thought that Santana will be there when she's home, but instead she found a note on the table.

_Dear B,_

_I just stop by to give you this letter._

_I just want you to know that you're the best thing that ever happen in my life and I love you with all my heart._

_I can't imagine my life without you in it, my future without you with me._

_This is the first and maybe the last time I feel so much in love with someone and its scare the hell out of me. I'm scared with the thought that you're going to leave me someday, I can't let that happen._

_So Brittany, what I'm going to say is I can't take this anymore. I'm too afraid for being so much in love with you and can't have you in my life._

_That's gonna end now._

_Come to the park near the duck pond, I wait for you there._

_Love,_

_S_

After reading that letter Brittany run as fast as she can to the park. It's already dark and she try to find the face of the love of her life.

There she is, Santana standing by the pond with candles around her that shaped like a heart.

"San? What's this?"

"Come here B," Santana then kiss her passionately and take a deep breath.

_My friend are gonna cloud me_

_They're gonna tell everyone I'm whipped, whipped, whipped_

_I'm whipped, whipped, whipped_

_But I don't even care cause, you make me feel like I'm shit shit shit_

_Shit shit shit_

Quinn and Rachel watch them from a good distance, they're so happy for them. They know how hard is Santana's love life and she finally made it. Well, even its not a proposal but still, they know that Brittany and Santana belong with each other.

The pain and hurt, the jealousy, the broke up, the beard. That's all paid up tonight and they feel lucky to witness such a beautiful moment like this.

_So here's another love song_

_Here's another love song_

_Here's another love song, but this one, this one's about you_

_So here's another love song_

_Here's another love song_

_Here's another love song, but this one, this one's about you_

"Did you read my letter?"

"Yes. Please tell me what's this about? Its not our anniversary right?"

"Actually yes. This is our anniversary"

"What? No its not. I never forget the…."

"B, please let me finish," Santana cut her word.

"Today is gonna be our anniversary for next month," Brittany look her with a confusion on her face.

"Because today I want to give this to you," Santana kneel down and give Brittany a black velvet box.

"This is a promise ring B. I promise I would never leave you and I don't think I can take one more night without you sleep next to me. So Brittany Susan Pierce, will you accept this promise ring? Will you accept my promise to always be there for you?"

"Oh my God San this is beautiful. Yes yes YES!"

_My baby,_

_I wrote this for you_

_So maybe_

_You'd be driving in the car, turn off the radio, then hearing my voice come through like blaaaahhh_

**Such a sort chapter for a big event hehe**


	12. Chapter 12

**Based on Glee season 2 episode 15 "Sexy" when Santana finally revealed her love to Brittany.**

_**Hey baby come round**_

_**Keep holding me down**_

_**And I'll be keeping you up tonight**_

"What time is it?," Santana said with a sleepy voice.

"Six thirty. You should wake up San and take a bath"

"Why? School start at nine B, come back here I'm cold," She try to give Brittany her puppy dog eyes

"No. I don't wanna ruin my hair"

"You already dressed up? Oh come on B we still have like two hours or so. Come cuddle with me"

"We have a Celibacy Club meeting with Quinn. Remember?"

"Oh she'll understand B, who will make a meeting at seven in the morning by the way"

"Come on Sanny, she's our friend and we don't want to disappointed her. If you don't get up right now, there'll be no sweet lady kisses for a whole weekend," She said with a playful but full of authority voice.

"Okay okay I'm up. Geez," she cursed herself and practically run to the bathroom.

"You both late," Quinn said annoyingly.

"Sorry Q, but Santana is refused to take a bath this morning so I have to dragged her to the bathroom and in the bathroom we have an argument, she still won't to take a shower unless I take a shower too"

"Umm B, too much information honey," Quinn face is blushed imagining what happened in the bathroom, she then shook her hand furiously to get rid that image while Santana just stare t the floor, face redder that a tomato.

"Well whatever, I'll see you both at Glee." After that Santana walk Brittany to her class and blow a kiss for her.

_**The four letter word got stuck in my head**_

_**The dirtiest word that I've ever said**_

_**It's making me feel alright**_

Santana walked to her locker and see Brittany already there, her smile is growing from ear to ear when suddenly she have an idea on her mind and she smirked at Brittany.

"Hey, Britt-britt. So listen, how about you and I pop in some Sweet Valley High this evening, get our cuddle on?," she smirked seductively at Brittany and she already know what she's gonna do with her.

"Look, I'd really like to get my sweet lady-kisses on, but I haven't been feeling very sexy lately. I Think I have a bun un the oven. Please don't tell anyone," she said with unreadable emotion on her face, emotion that Santana can't read.

"Okay? Especially Artie"

"Yeah, sure. You're secret safe with….," and with that she walked out to the cafeteria, leaving dumbfounded Santana alone.

But suddenly she was zap back to reality when she saw Tina, "Oh my God Brittany's pregnant"

Santana feel her heart was pounding and she feel dizzy with the brand new information that she just hear.

'_Why she didn't tell me earlier? I'm her best friend' _she feel her cheek getting hot with anger.

'_I'm gonna kill you wheel' _that's the only thing she can thinking of right now.

_**For what it's worth I love you**_

_**And what is worse I really do**_

_**For what its worse I'm gonna run run run**_

'_**Till the sweetness gets to you**_

_**And what is worse I love you!**_

They're laying on Santana's bed, it's been a crazy day for her. She almost literally kill Artie if he make Brittany pregnant and now she glad because that just some kind of false alarm.

"You know, you almost got me a heart attack today B"

"Why? What did I do? Please don't die Santana, I don't know how my life would be without you," Brittany start rambling and got up from her previous position on Santana's bed.

"No you silly. I'm not gonna die, but there's someone that got to die if you really pregnant"

"Who?"

"Wheel. I seriously gonna go all Lima Height on him B if it were true"

"Please Santana, I don't want you to go to the jail either"

Santana chuckled and kiss Brittany full on the lips, "Anything for you baby"

"Brush my hair?"

"Okay. Get up," She said pulled Brittany to the chair in front of her mirror.

"I want to talk to you about something," Brittany still decide whether she bring up this topic or no, but then she decide to talk to her and Santana stare at her through the mirror, feeling curious about what she gonna say.

"I really like when we make out and stuff"

She smirked and lean down to her ear and said with her raspy voice, "which isn't cheating, because….?"

"The plumbing is different"

"Mm-hmm," Santana feel satisfied with her answer and she walked to applied some lip gloss on her luscious lip.

"But when Artie and I are together, we talk about stuff, like feelings"

"Why?," _'Artie? She almost get her pregnant for God sake, why she have to be with him anyway? I'm better than him' _She brought back to reality when hear Brittany's answer.

"Because with feelings, its better," her voice is sound like a plea, she practically begged Santana to be with her, she don't wanna be with Artie. It's always Santana.

"Are you kidding?," _'coward'_ she cursed herself.

"It's better when it doesn't involve feelings. I think its better when it doesn't involve eye contact," but deep down inside she knew that she was wrong.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't know how I feel about us," _'Lied. I know exactly how I feel about us. I love you and I know you love me too'_

She feel her heart hurt heart what Brittany just said. She think Brittany know how she feel about them. She walked to her bed and pick a pillow that fall from what they're doing previously and she quickly fixed her gaze.

"Look, let's be clear here. I'm not interested in any labels, unless it's on something I shoplift,"

"I don't know, Santana. I think we should talk to somebody. Like an adult. This relationship is really confusing for me"

"Breakfast is confusing to you," she didn't mean to sound harsh, not to Brittany. But at this point she think that maybe Brittany is right and its scare the hell out of her.

"Well, sometimes it's sweet and sometimes it's salty. Like, what if I have eggs for dinner? And what is it?," Brittany is start to get frustrated, she don't know how to make Santana understand that she just wanna be with her.

_**Hey please baby come back**_

_**There'll be no more loving attack**_

_**And I'll be keeping it cool tonight**_

"Hey Britt," Santana greet her favorite blonde who is standing in front of her locker with a pout on her face, "Is everything okay B?"

"Yeah. It's nothing"

"Come on, I know that's a lie. Is it Artie? Because I would love to kick…"

"No Santana. Its not Artie"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing," Santana try to remember what made Brittany sad. She suddenly remember their last conversation.

"Is it because I refused to talk about feeling?" Brittany don't answer, she don't even look at her.

"B?," she try again

"Yeah. Kind of. Why you have to be so stubborn San?" Santana sighed, the last thing she want is to see Brittany sad and its because of her.

"Okay let's talk to someone about it"

"Really San?" Brittany's face suddenly lit up with a smile.

"Yes Britt, anything for you"

"Let's go to Miss Pillsbury"

"No. How about Miss Holiday instead?"

"Okay"

_**The four letter word got stuck in my head**_

_**The dirtiest word that I've ever said**_

_**It's making me feel alright**_

After looking for Miss Holiday to the whole school, they finally find her in library,

"Ladies," she greeted them with her usual smile.

"Miss Holiday, we need your help."

"What can I do for you guys?"

"Umm we kinda want to talk with you in private"

"Okay. Let's go to the class, shall we"

"So, why are we sitting on the floor?," Brittany said with confusion and Santana just stare at her find it adorable.

"Cause we're in Japan," she chuckled.

"No. Welcome to my sacred, sexy sharing circle. I want to thank you guys for confiding in me, 'cause I know this is tough. And I wanna to ask both of you if either one of you thinks that you might be a lesbian"

"I don't know," Brittany said.

"Yeah, I mean, who knows? I'm attracted to girls, and I'm, attracted to guys. I've made out with a mannequin," She look at Britt, hoping that she will give her courage to carry on, but she just look not wanting to do an eye contact with her, "I even had a sex dream about a shrub that was just in a shape of a person."

"Hmm. Well, we've all been there. I went to an all-girls college where the only industry in the town was the manufacturing of softball equipment. I still feel a little tingle when I hear Ani DiFranco,"

"Anyway, it's not about who you are attracted to, ultimately. It's about who you fall in love with"

"Well, I don't know how I feel because Santana refuses to talk about it," Santana look down at the floor and feel guilty.

"Okay. Well, I know talking about feelings can be really hard, so I have an idea. Why don't you guys find a song and see if maybe the lyrics of the song could help you start a dialogue going?"

"I could be down with that. I have the perfect song. There's just one problem though. Britt and I may need your help to sing it."

Miss Holiday smirked at them, "I thought you'd never ask"

Santana couldn't run anymore from this. She have to face it. She really love Brittany and want her to be hers. She have to fight for her love

After they're perform Landslide, she felt like a heavy weight has been lift up from her chest. She hug Brittany and wiped the tears that she didn't realize fall on her cheek.

The last thing she need is Rachel to make a comment about they're performance. She really love Brittany and she'll do anything for her, but she still scare of being labeled by people.

Brittany in the other hand is very happy because finally Santana told her how she feel about them, but she suddenly feel sad when Santana walk out from the class leaving her standing there. Alone.

_**For what it's worth I like you**_

_**And what is worse I really do**_

_**Things have been worse**_

_**And we had fun fun fun**_

'_**Till I said I love you**_

_**And what is worse I really do!**_

The next day, Santana have to gather all of her courage to talk with Brittany. She then find her on her locker.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Can we talk?"

"But we never do that,"

'_It's too late for chickened out. It's now or never' _Santana thought to herself.

"I know, but, um, I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in Glee Club"

"Yeah," Brittany felt her heart pounding hard. This is it? This is the time that she's been waiting for?

"Cause it's made me do a lot of thinking. What I've realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all these feelings. Feelings for you, that I'm afraid to dealing with, because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences," she looked around just to make sure no one is eavesdropping their conversation.

"And Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert. I just can't"

"I understand that," Brittany look at her with a flat expression.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

"Not really," Brittany shook her hand and she's suddenly frowning.

Santana sighed and try to hold back the tears as she continue her speech, "I want to be with you. But I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean you know what happened to Kurt at this school," she try to shake the image of her being slushied and pushed into locker from her head.

"But, honey… If anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words," Brittany try to make sure that they'll be alright if they're together, she think about how to break up with Artie so she can be with Santana, the love of her life.

"Yeah I know. But…. I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still I have to accept that I love you. I love you and I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those guys. I just want you."

'_Then be with me' _Brittany's heart is hurt knowing that Santana would give up on her just because she's afraid that people will treat her differently.

"Please say you love me back. Please."

"Of course I love you. I do." She's kind of disappointed because Santana want to make her a secret, but she still gave Santana a proud smile, "And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie."

"Artie?"

"I love him, too"

Santana looked at her with a hurt expression on her face, "I don't want to hurt him, that's not right. I can't break up with him"

'_So you just hurt me instead?'_, "Yes you can. He's just a stupid boy"

"But it wouldn't be right," _'I'll be waiting for you to come out', _"Santana, you have to know if Artie and I were to ever break up and I'm lucky enough that you're still single…."

Brittany try to hold Santana's hand, but she yanked it, "Don't," she just can't handle her touch, she hate the fact that the only person who can comfort her is hurting her.

"I'm so yours. Proudly so", _'I just don't want to be your secret'_

"Yeah, wow. Whoever thought that being fluid meant you could be so stuck?" at this point, Santana can't hold her tears anymore. She just let it fall freely on her cheek.

Brittany can't stand seeing Santana hurt, she just want to hold her tight and tell her that everything eill be alright, "I'm sorry…."

"Get off me!" Santana pushed her.

"I'm sorry"

And with that Santana walked away from Brittany, she never feel so hurt in her life. Brittany sighed and just standing there seeing as her love of her life walked away on her.

_**For what it's worth I love you**_

_**And what is worse I really do**_

_**Oh**_

_**For what it's worth I love you**_

_**And what is worse I really do**_

_**Oh**_


	13. Chapter 13

"San, I've got something for you," I kiss her shoulder and wrap my arms around her waist.

"What is it Britt?"

"Just wait and see," I dragged her to living room and told her to sit on the couch while I take my place in the center of the living room.

"I write this for you San. It's been a month since you give me this beautiful promise ring, so I thought I will give you this….. and now I'm rambling. Sorry."

I look at her and she give me a reassuring smile to continue, "You're cute when you ramble and nervous Britt. Why are you so nervous anyway?," She got up from the couch and kiss me.

"Please. Sit. I hope you like it"

**What if I give you my smile?**

**Are you gonna stay for a while?**

_The way you smile and instantly brighten up my day, only with those beautiful and loving smile._

**What if I put you in my dream tonight?**

**Are you gonna stay until it's bright?**

_The way you hold me when I sleep and make me feel safe. The way you put your arms around my waist, the way we perfectly fit with each other._

**What if I give you my story?**

**Are you gonna listen to me?**

_The way you always listen to my crazy stories about zombies, monsters in my closet and never make fun of me._

**What if I give you my heart?**

**Are we never gonna be apart?**

_The way you said 'I love you too' and really mean it…._

**Come on baby try harder**

**Come on baby light my fire**

**Come on baby be mine**

'**Cause you're the one I wanted to be**

**What if I do ignore you?**

**Will you just walk away and cry?**

_The way you cry when I said I can't break up with Artie, God I'm really stupid for made you cry. I really hate myself at that time and all I wanna do is just to hold you and make your pain go away._

**What if I did disappoint you?**

**Are you gonna say goodbye?**

_The way you always said 'I'm proud of you Britt' even though I know I'm not the__ brightest tool in the box._

I look at her and she's mouthing 'I'm always proud of you' and instantly I can feel butterflies in my stomach.

**Come on baby try harder**

**Come on baby light my fire**

**Come on baby be mine**

'**Cause you're the one I wanted to be**

**What if I try to catch your flying snitch?**

**Are you gonna come with me?**

_The way you always there beside me…._

**What if I give you my song?**

**Are we gonna sing along?**

_The way you sing, so beautiful. Your voice is my favorite voice in the whole world._

**Come on baby try harder**

**Come on baby light my fire**

**Come on baby be mine**

'**Cause you're the one I wanted to be**

**What if, if you leave me right here?**

**I'm right here and waiting for you**

_The way you finally come out to the world and accept yourself for being you, I'm really proud of you San and I keep my promise to waiting for you to be ready. Now, here we are. Together._

"Britt, that's wonderful"

"Not as wonderful as you Sanny"

"Thank you Britt," she hug me and kiss my cheek.

"No San, thank you"

_God, what did I do to deserve her? Thank you._

**I know it's a really short chapter, but I can't help it :D**

**Song by Mocca – What If. They're an Indonesian artist. Please listen to their song at my tumblr funfreakintastic-fiction (dot) tumblr (dot) com**


	14. Chapter 14

Next week is their wedding and with Quinn as their bridesmaid, they can relax a little bit. They know everything will be alright. So here they are at the backyard, laying on a blanket at Brittany's parent house.

"Sing me a song San," Brittany said as she nuzzled close into Santana's embrace, "A special song to remind us how far we've come"

"Hmmm… I think I have the perfect song in my mind"

_**I remember…**_

_**The way you glanced at me, yes I remember**_

Santana kissed Brittany's eye lids, "This is for the all secret glance. Somehow, I always found myself starring at you, amazed by how beautiful you are"

_**I remember…**_

_**When we caught a shooting star, yes I remember**_

"We used to lay on my backyard and waiting for the shooting star San"

"Yeah, and you make me laying with you till you saw the shooting star. It was cold you know?"

"Hey! I have a very important wish, although now I know that I don't need that shooting star anymore, I already have what I wished for"

"What's that?"

"You…"

_**I remember…**_

_**All the things that we shared, and the promise we made, just you and I**_

Brittany chuckled at the next lyric, "We practically shared everything huh San?"

"Indeed B. We shared our first kiss, we shared our darkest secret"

"And you always keep your promises Santana. You promise me to always look after me, you promise me to always be there for me," Brittany close her eyes and toke a deep breath as she continue, "Will you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Don't ever leave me"

"Consider its done ma'am"

_**I remember…**_

_**All the laughter we shared, all the wishes we made, upon the roof at dawn**_

"I still don't get it San, why you just telling your joke to me? You should make everybody know how funny you are"

"I don't want sharing my soft personality to other people but you B"

"Awww softy"

"Way to ruin the moment B"

_**Do you remember?**_

_**When we were dancing in the rain in that December**_

"Remember when we always leave our car in school parking lot and we decided to walk home when it's raining?" Brittany had this cheeky grin as she recollected the memory.

"How can I forget that? You always make me soaked wet," it's Santana's turn to pout now.

"Hmmm I thought you love being wet babe"

"I guess that kind of different definition of wet B. You want me to continue the song?"

Brittany sighed as she muttered a quite "Okay"

**_And I remember..._**

**_When my father thought you were a burglar_**

"Ooh that's a good one, I almost tripped when I tried to climbed the tree outside your window"

"Yeah and you scared me to death B, don't ever do that again"

_**And I remember…**_

_**All the things that we shared, and the promise we made just you and I**_

_**I remember…**_

_**All the laughter we shared, all the wishes we made, upon the roof at the dawn**_

_**I remember…**_

_**The way you read your books,**_

"Huh? What's wrong with me reading my books?," Santana chuckled at her girlfriend's question, "Because you always have this cute adorable thing that you do with your nose"

"What?"

"You always scrunched your nose when you found a difficult word, you highlighted it and you came to me to ask me what that word mean"

"You don't think I'm weird?"

"No. I think it's cute and adorable and I love you," she kissed her cheek.

_**Yes I remember**_

_**The way you tied your shoes,**_

"Hey, I still remember the song you taught me"

"Really? It's like what ages B, how come you still remember that song?"

"Because you taught me silly and I never forget everything that you've taught me," and Brittany began to sing,

_This is the way I tie my shoes,_

_Tie my shoes_

_Tie my shoes_

_This is the way I tie my shoes,_

_So early in the morning!_

_By making little bunny ears_

_Bunny ears_

_Bunny ears_

_By making little bunny ears_

_So early in the morning!_

_I tie them in a little knot_

_Little knot_

_Little knot_

_I tie them in a little knot_

_So early in the morning_

"See? I still remember," Santana can't help but laugh at her

"Okay okay. I'm the one who suppose to sing, not you," Brittany giggled and pull her a little closer.

_**Yes I remember**_

_**The cake you loved the most,**_

"I will kill you if you forget Sanny"

"In that case, I won't. I will make you my special blueberry cheesecake everyday"

"I would love to! But I don't want to go to the dentist because of that"

"Once in a month is is"

_**Yes I remember**_

_**The way you drank your coffee,**_

"How about latte macchiato, non-fat milk, whipped cream for every morning?"

"Ooh I would love that," Brittany squealed.

"Okay, now let me finish my song"

_**I remember**_

_**The way you glanced at me, yes I remember**_

_**When we caught a shooting star,**_

_**Yes I remember**_

_**When we were dancing in the rain in that December**_

_**And the way you smile at me,**_

_**Yes I remember…**_

**Song still by Mocca – I Remember. They're Indonesian artist, listen to the song at my tumblr funfreakintastic-fiction (dot) tumblr (dot) com it's a really fluff song, you'll gonna love it.**


End file.
